The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCALI413-11’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoa cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 17, 2004 in Hikone, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number CJ04-23, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number CJ04-22, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany on May 24, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in a greenhouse in Gensingen, Germany since May 25, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.